


The Wolf in Red

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: inspired by Once Upon a Time___The man in the red hood was a wolf... who would've known? Except for Meg, who was considered 'the Big Bad Wolf' though, has no wolf form.She and Castiel became partners and the two would meet in secret. Until Castiel thinks that she is the wolf, unbeknowist of himself being the wolf. He almost killed Meg, until a silver arrow pierced him.After a couple of spells he was able to control his wolf form--but not the transformation--and once he found out he almost killed Meg?He feels bad..verybad.





	The Wolf in Red

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was upset that Peter had to die and then Red got sad. Plus for once in my life I needed a happy ending.

Her legs brought her as far as she could, she only had one arrow left--but didn't want to use it on him--Castiel. The man she loved. The man in the red.  _The Wolf._

She was caught in a dead end, she whipped her body around. He was there, the man she loved. Well.. not a man--at least not during the night.

"Clarence! It's me!" Meg yelled out as the large wolf--her partner--snarled. Inching closer as he bared his teeth at the cloaked woman. He lunged at her, Meg let out a short yell before she grabbed a silver arro

Jabbing it onto his side, stunning him for a moment. Jaws that were clamping onto her arm tightly, loosened as he slumped down onto his side. Meg sighed. "Dear God.." she uttered. She couldn't believe her eyes, she was assumed to be the Big Bad Wolf, even though Castiel was this whole time. Poor sod didn't even know it.

She picked him up and carried him to her shack. Then began to work on some spells after he turned human again, she had to work fast. He was beginning to stir. The spell needed to work, incase he transform into a wolf the next full moon.

She let out a small laugh of accomplishment when the spell worked, she shook him awake. Once he awoke, he had noticed the large nasty wound on her arm. "What happened?" he asked, drowsily pointing at the wound.

"Wolf." she spoke out, she didn't want to tell him--but he had to know--"The wolf... was you, Clarence." the words whispered out. Castiel stood there dumbfounded, "I-- I did that? I hurt you? Oh God." he nearly cried out. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's OK, it'll heal."

"I'm sorry." he wailed out, embracing her in a hug. "Shh, sh sh." Meg shushed him as she patted his back. She looked at the red hood that was torn to shreds. Red keeps the wolves away--but didn't keep her away...-- but then again she's not a wolf.

She planted a kiss on his forehead, "Clarence, it's alright. It's not it's like it's gonna get infected or something." she ushered, cupping his face. Castiel let out a whine "But I hurt you."

"Hush now, sweetheart."

++++

Meg woke up to something soft.. _fur_. She sat up and saw Castiel resting on her, smiling she reached out a hand to pet him behind the ears. It must be a full moon, again. 'least she's not being mauled by now.

Castiel whined a bit as he lifted his head, pawing at the wound with sad puppy dog eyes. "Still can't get over you hurting me?" Meg sighed out as she rubbed the cheeks, thumbs dragging across the sides of his eyes.

She got her self off of the bed after she gestured for Castiel to get off, "Guess it's time for dinner." she said as she got near the pot over the fire.

There was a woosh sound.

She turned her head to see the door open, **_Castiel must've gone out for a walk._** She thought as she grabbed out a carrot, then began to chop it. She got lost in thought she didn't hear Castiel enter in.

Until she heard the thud.

Once again, she turned her head and saw Castiel sitting down happily. Ears perked up and tail wagging as he pointed his head towards a deer. "Aw, how sweet. Been a while since I've gotten some venison." she spoke out as she watched the large wolf drag the carcass into the shack.

"Guess we're having meat and vegetables tonight." she said with a smile, that caused Castiel to whine. "Oh come on, carrots won't hurt you!" Castiel grumbled at that as he glared at Meg.

++++

Castiel nudged the carrots as he chewed on the meat, Meg let out a laught at that sight. "Just one carrot? Please? For me?" she spoke as she played the puppy dog eyes that Castiel once used on her one time.

The dark-brown wolf let out a small gruff and lowered his head to eat the carrots. "Don't hold it in your mouth, Clarence." the woman said as she smirked at the wolf, who let out an angry groan.

After getting Castiel to eat the rest of his dinner, she sat down onto the bed. Patting on the side of it, which caused Castiel to instinctively jump onto the bed. "I could get used to this." she whispered as the wolf snuggled up against her.

She closed her eyes, just for a moment. Until the sounds of bird chirping and the warmth of a body surrounded her, she turned her head and smiled. "Morning Clarenece."

"Morning Meg.. how was the venison?"

"It was great. Glad you still remember being a wolf, now I gotta ask you. What's with you and carrots."

"I don't like them."

Meg laughed as she sat up, patting Castiel on the head. "Not the answer I was looking for, but alright." her hands ruffling the man's hair as he buried his face onto the side of her body.


End file.
